Wardens Spirit a dragon age novelfanfiction
by M.H Sejbjerg
Summary: This epic tale takes place in the world of Thedas dragon age we follow. the young Grey warden, Gustav Grey


**Wardens spirit **

Author M.H. Sejbjerg

Fanfiction made for Dragon Age

prologue.

_I__n war, victory._

_In peace, vigilance._

_In death, sacrifice._

The fog was thick that morning. you could barley see your own hands nor the tall pine trees. a group of grey wardens were resting, at their camp in the Brecilian forest. "by the maker I can't wait to feel my sword cut trough the unholy flesh of those damned darkspawn!" Said Bethern. He was a young human in he's twenties he had only been a grey warden for three months and was wery eager to kill darkspawn you could tell by the way he kept sticking he's sword in the cold ground at he's feet "easy friend you know if you keep sticking your sword down in the frozen ground it will get dull and it won't be to much use against any darkspawn!" said Gorahn smiling from ear to ear he was a though young dwarf. like Bethern, he had only been a grey warden for 3 months "hah and I will bet my beard that Thaled is every bit as eager as you to march out there and hunt countless of those soulless darkspawn am I right Thaled?" Gorahn still smiled from ear to ear but then Thaled opened his mouth and he said something that he's friends knew came from somewhere deep within he's hearth "no... I do not have a wish to fell my sword cutting through those monsters or people whatever you might want to call them I only have a wish to grant the last remains of their spirits peace..." the three friends were silent while Thaled wise words echoed in their minds then Gorahn began to laugh "haha! Then does that that mean I have to cut off my beard?" he kept laughing then Bethern couldn't keep he's grim attitude and he also began to laugh Thaled just looked up into the sky above them he slowly began to smile there were no one he trusted more than those two they were for sure he's best friends then he heard something, "did you hear that!" asked Thaled he looked with curiosity at his two friends "hear what?" said Gorahn he looked at Thaled whit a worried face "yeah hear what?" asked Bethern whit a confused look on his face

"It sounded like a baby screaming" said Thaled "no I didn't hear anything" said Gorahn "there it was again!" said Thaled he jumped up and ran into the thick fog Gorahn and Bethern quickly followed Thaled couldn't see much in the fog, not even were he ran, he could only hear the snow and the sound of a baby crying. then out of the fog he saw something shiny he stooped running and walked slowly towards the shining thing he slowly came closer and he began to see that the thing was a one handed sword the sword was shining because of the weak morning sun. Next to the sword he saw that there were a basket and something or someone were crying within the basket. He came closer and looked to see what could be in the basket and to he's surprise he found a baby boy. The baby was of course the reason why he had heard someone crying the little baby stoped crying when he picked it up and held it close to he's chest the little baby boy looked at him whit hard grey eyes. Even though he was a full grown adult man he couldn't stand to look the baby in its eyes he looked at the sword he were standing next too it was very beautiful, the blade was made of something that looked like silver, the cross-guard were decorated whit golden dragons, the hilt was of some ebony colored wire, and the pommel was made of the same metal as the cross-guard and there were engraved some words in the pommel _In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice._ This sword was clearly made for a Grey warden since the oath were engraved on it. Moments later Gorahn and Bethern came running out of the woods "Thaled you son of a whore! You cant just run off like that you bastard! Not while darkspawn roam the wilds" yelled Gorahn furious. "hey is that a sword?" said Bethern "indeed it is" said Gorahn amazed all he's wrath was gone in a moment " by Androstes holy arse is that a baby ?" Gorahn looked more amazed than before "yes it is good to see that you have eyes in that thick skull of yours" said Thaled whit a sly smile on his face Gorahn didn't hear him he were looking at the sword like it were something out of a legend Bethern looked around them "I can feel darkspawn approaching we better get back to Vigilance keep then we can decide what to do whit the baby and the sword does that sound like a good idea?" said Bethern "it sounds like a really good idea" said Thaled "come on Gorahn bring the sword we must move quickly! Back to the keep!"


End file.
